Heather Lily Potter
=Biography= Heather Lily Potter''' ' (b. July 31st, 1980) was a half-blood wizard, the twin sister of Harry Potter, and only daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter (née Evans), and one of the most famous wizards in modern times. She was also one of the most famous students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of her time. She (along with her brother) was one of the only known survivors of the Killing Curse, having had Lord Voldemort attempt to murder her when she was an infant, which led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War, as well as to the orphaned Harry and Heather being taken in by their Muggle relatives, the Dursleys. Family Lineage :"''Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Head Girl at Hogwarts in their day!" :—Rubeus Hagrid talking about Heather's parents[src] : The Potters were an old, very wealthy pure-blood family, and Heather inherited much of her money from her parents. The Potters descended from the Peverell family, an ancient wizarding line, through Ignotus Peverell, who passed an Invisibility cloak on to his descendants. The Gaunts, descendants of Salazar Slytherin, also descend from the Peverells, through Ignotus' brother Cadmus, who passed on the Resurrection Stone as a family heirloom in a signet ring, making Heather and Tom Marvolo Riddle very distant relatives. It is also possible that Heather was distantly related, on her father's side, to the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, and the Longbottoms11, and almost all other pure-blood families, making her distantly related to various other wizards and witches, including Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, and Nymphadora Tonks. Heather's maternal relatives are the Muggle Evans and Dursley families. Childhood :"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You was just a year old." :—Rubeus Hagrid on Heather's parent's deaths : Heather Lily Potter was born on July 31, 1980, to James and Lily Potter, members of the 1st Order of the Phoenix during the height of the First Wizarding War. From birth, she lived in hiding with her parents, and twin brother after Lord Voldemort marked them for death. They lived in the town of Godric's Hollow in a home put under the Fidelius Charm to keep them hidden. As part of the charm, they had planned to make their Secret-Keeper Sirius Black, but acting on the advice of Sirius, they changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, as they thought he would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort. He betrayed James and Lily Potter, faked his own death, and framed Sirius Black for everything. On the evening of October 31, 1981, Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and ended the lives of Heather's parents; he started with James, who tried to stand up to him, unfortunately he did not have his wand with him and was killed immediately. He then advanced on Lily Potter, who died protecting Heather and Hary. It was her sacrifice that prevented the Killing Curse from working. Her love for Heather and Harry became a barrier protecting her son and daughter; when Voldemort attempted the curse on the children (the spell slpiting into two branches; one for each child), it backfired, and instead of killing Heather and Harry, Voldemort lost all his powers and physical form but was saved from death by his multiple Horcruxes. Heather is one of the only people known to have survived the Killing Curse. The failed curse left a lightning bolt-shape scar on her forehead. The scar would be a bane and a blessing to Heather in the years to come, as it opened a telepathic link between Lord Voldemort, her brother and herself. She became famous even at the age of one for defeating Lord Voldemort. The house at Godric's Hollow was destroyed in the fight, and Albus Dumbledore rescued Heather. Albus took Heather to Privet Drive himself, while giving orders to Hagrid to take Harry there. Dumbledore left a letter explaining everything to the Dursleys, but they never relayed it to either of the twins. Instead, Heather would spend the next decade of her life in their strict and miserable home. Heather did however get one good thing from her childhood in the form of Lisa Turpin, her best friend. The two met at the park near the Dursley's home on Privet Drive when they were four, an hour after the funeral for Lisa's father who had died the week before in a car accident. Life on Privet Drive Living with the Dursleys, Heather thought, was the worst thing in the world. As they were a Muggle family, they had no understanding of magic, and even though her aunt and uncle knew about her lineage, they wanted nothing to do with it. The Dursleys considered themselves a "proper" family and hated anything out of the ordinary. They lied to the twins about their parents, claiming they had died in a car wreck and that James was an unemployed drunkard. They resented the twins for their magical talents, which were sporadic, but evident. They would not even let the twins say the word "magic". They discouraged any sort of imagination. In fact, they insisted upon "stamping that rubbish out", and screamed at or punished the twins whenever something "unusual" occurred. In her youth, Heather could make strange things happen without understanding why (as no one had bothered to inform her that she was a wizard). For instance, Heather had been being yelled at and both Vernon and Petunia's voice went completely away for a week. Heather was punished, even though she had not done anything on purpose. Another time, Dedalus Diggle bowed to the twins in a shop, and their Aunt Petunia ferociously interrogated them both as to how the man knew them. The Dursleys spoiled and pampered their son Dudley and paid little to no attention to Heather. All her clothes were from second hand stores and she often had to wear her outgrown clothes for monthes at a time because her aunt and uncle did not want to buy her new clothes. She was forced to sleep with her brother in the cupboard under the stairs, while her cousin got two bedrooms to himself. They ordered Heather around like a slave. In time, Dudley became a terrible bully of Harry, and sometimes Heather. There were two benefits to Heather's virtual imprisonment at the Dursleys' home. First, A couple blocks away lived Lisa Turpin, Heather's best friend and fellow witch. And second, by returning to live with her mother's only living blood relative, the protection that Lily gave Heather would live on. While Heather could call that place home, there she could not be harmed. However, this charm would be broken when Heather turned 17 years old, or when she no longer called 4 Privet Drive her home. Muggle primary school Heather attended a normal Muggle school along with Harry, and Dudley. She was actually quite popular because Dudley and his gang didn't have much leway with the female population of their school. Heather once turned a whole empty classroom pink, and once was found levitating a squirrel outside. If Heather had not gone to Hogwarts, she would have attended Bloomingdale High, a Muggle school.